villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Margaret Parangosky
Admiral Margaret Orlenda Parangosky is a prominently featured character in the Halo universe. She is the Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Though Admiral Parangosky is a member of the UNSC, she had played a somewhat villainous role in some of the novels she appears in and is more of an anti-hero, such as in Halo: Glasslands, where it is revealed that she is distrustful of the Sangheili, wanting to wipe them out and colonize Sangheilios. Personality Parangosky's reputation within the UNSC stems not only from her powerful position as the head of ONI, but also from her intimidating force of will. She is shrewd and highly intelligent, and combined with her cold demeanor these qualities make her an imposing figure despite her age; Dr. Halsey regarded her as one of the few people that she was genuinely afraid of. Her usual persona was that of a curt, professional leader. However, the reputation surrounding her ruthlessness streak were well founded. As head of ONI, Parangosky held almost unlimited power within the UNSC to conduct espionage, order assassinations and coordinate high risk, top secret projects and operations. She was responsible, among other things, for authorizing Colonel James Ackerson's SPARTAN-III project, the SPARTAN-IV project, and was aware of the construction of the UNSC Infinity. Many viewed her as the true power operating behind the UNSC's military government. This could most clearly be seen by her initiative to destabilize Elite society on Sangheilios. This project was carried out despite the fact that Lord Admiral Hood, the de facto head of the UNSC during the final days of the war, was conducting high level peace negotiations with the Arbiter. Parangosky doubted that a single Elite, no matter how noble, could fully restrain Covenant splinter factions from waging war against humanity. Her worldview was explained by her protege Serin Osman as, "It doesn't matter what your enemy's intentions are, only their capabilities." While her position has allowed her to authorize numerous programs that may be seen as ethically questionable, Parangosky has been shown to nonetheless possess a moral code. In her own view, she willingly played the part of devil's advocate, sacrificing the needs of the few for the many. The Admiral held no illusions that she held any sort of moral high ground. She viewed the SPARTAN-III project as a tragic necessity, sacrificing hundreds for potentially billions. After being informed of the use of flash cloning during the SPARTAN-II program, she demanded that Catherine Halsey answer for her use of the illegal technology. Although the Admiral had allowed the SPARTAN-II project to proceed, Parangosky believed that the use of flash clones, and the following trauma inflicted upon the families who watched their "children" sicken and die, was merely an attempt of Halsey to sooth her own conscience. Kidnapping in her mind was justified, lying to the public about the 'death' of the original Spartan candidates merely made matters worse. Parangosky bitterly remarked that as declassified information was slowly made public, many surviving families would come to know their dead children had in fact survived - only to have died fighting against the Covenant Empire. In her own version of Contrapasso or poetic justice, she declared Dr. Halsey, at that time an unofficial fugitive of the UNSC for misappropriating Spartan assets, as KIA. Just as her Spartan candidates had been stripped from everything they knew and declared dead, forced into a life of perpetual service, so too would Halsey. In her personal life Admiral Parangosky viewed Serin Osman as both an heir and, perhaps family. Serin was someone in whom she could mentor, advise, and be supported by in the harsh and brutal world of military intelligence. Category:Halo Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Necessary Evil